Give me your eyes
by sonicfan24
Summary: Song-fic. Set after the war Alucard finds something that may change his life. Rated T for slight imagery.


I do not own Hellsing or any of it's characters. Any OC are mine and I will point them out at the end thank you. The song in in italics and underlined.

Give Me Your Eyes

My name is Alucard, I looked down at the street and the ruins around me. The war was over but at a cost.

_Looked down from a broken sky_

_Traced out by the city lights_

_My world from a mile high_

_Best seat in the house tonight_

I jumped down from the building and continued walking looking for any survivors.

_Touched down on the cold black tar_

_Hold on for the sudden stop_

_Breathe in the familiar shock_

_Of confusion and chaos_

A crowd ran past me children laughing giggling.

"What?"

I followed trying to find out what this sudden source of happiness was.

_All those people going somewhere_

_Why have I never cared?_

Something floated in front of my face and I froze for a second.

"A bubble?"

I reached up and popped it then looked to see my master giving out bubbles to the children. Why? Why would such a simple thing make them happy?

_Give me Your eyes for just one second_

_Give me Your eyes so I can see_

_Everything that I keep missing_

_Give me Your love for humanity_

I looked over at one child, one arm was missing the other in a sling. I suddenly felt my heart ache for her. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"What is your name?"

She looked up at me with blue eyes that reminded me of my masters eyes.

"April"

She looked over at the other kids blowing bubbles and started crying.

"My mommy and daddy are dead. My mommy pushed me out of the window to save me from our burning house"

"Is that how you lost your arm?"

She shook her head.

"I broke one arm but a bomb took my other one"

I looked at her in shock, she couldn't have been more than 10 years old and yet she has seen so much. I put an arm around her and gave her a small hug as she cried.

_Give me Your arms for the broken hearted_

_The ones that are far beyond my reach?_

_Give me Your heart for the one's forgotten_

_Give me Your eyes so I can see_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

I looked around at everything else around me and saw something no one else would believe no matter how many times I tell them. April sat there wide eyed.

"Mommy, daddy..."

_Step out on a busy street_

_See a girl and our eyes meet_

_Does her best to smile at me_

_To hide what's underneath_

_There's a man just to her right_

_Black suit and a bright red tie_

_Too ashamed to tell his wife_

_He's out of work, he's buying time_

They smiled at me then, they were gone.

_All those people going somewhere_

_Why have I never cared?_

April started crying again and I got an idea. I stood and walked over to were my master was. She looked at me and smiled.

"Alucard"

"Integra"

I walked over and picked up a bottle of bubbles Integra looked about ready to say something when she saw April, she smiled and let me go.

_Give me Your eyes for just one second_

_Give me Your eyes so I can see_

_Everything that I keep missing_

_Give me Your love for humanity_

I sat down next to April opened the bubbles and saw that Integra got the good bubbles, the ones with the wand on the side and not inside the bottle. I dunked the wand and blew some bubbles dunked it again and held it out to April. She looked at it for a second, smiled then took a breath and blew.

_Give me Your arms for the broken hearted_

_The ones that are far beyond my reach?_

_Give me Your heart for the one's forgotten_

_Give me Your eyes so I can see_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

I had never heard something so beautiful as April's laugh. Over and over I would dunk the wand and let her blow the bubbles. I smiled, not one of my sadistic grins but a sincere smile. April looked at me and smiled as well.

_I've been there a million times_

_A couple of million eyes just moving past me by_

_I swear I never thought that I was wrong_

Integra chose that moment to walk up and say that we had to go. April's smile fell as she looked at me. I gave her one more hug stood up and walked away following my master.

_Well, I want a second glance_

_So give me a second chance_

_To see the way You see the people all alone_

I couldn't get her face out of my head her smile, her laugh was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard. Then I went and broke her heart.

'I want a second chance, I can't mess up this time'

I turned and walked back, past Seras with Integra shouting at me to come back.

'I'm sorry master but there is something I must do first'

_Give me Your eyes for just one second_

_Give me Your eyes so I can see_

_Everything that I keep missing_

_Give me Your love for humanity_

I got back to see the children climbing into trucks, They were going to be adopted.

"I'm too late"

I looked around at the children then... Yes there!

"April!"

I called out, she looked up and smiled jumping down from the truck I knelt as she ran into my arms. Integra walked up as I knelt there embracing April.

_Give me Your arms for the broken hearted_

_The ones that are far beyond my reach?_

_Give me Your heart for the one's forgotten_

_Give me Your eyes so I can see_

A man walked up and told me April had to go, I looked down at April held her close and for the first time cried in public. I heard Integra gasp and after a moment she placed her hand on my shoulder. She walked a few feet away with the man and I could vaguely hear them talking, but I was too upset to understand about what.

_Give me Your eyes for just one second_

_Give me Your eyes so I can see_

_Everything that I keep missing_

_That I keep missing_

Integra walked back over, no not yet I can't leave her!

"Alucard, let's go"

She walked past me and that was it I couldn't stay any longer, I whispered three little words into April's ear before I stood. I turned and started to walk away when Integra stopped me.

"Alucard aren't you forgetting something?"

I stared at her for a moment then smiled, I turned and saw April smiling as well. I knelt down and scooped her up into my arms, then turned and walked away with my master.

That was five years ago. . . .

_Give me Your arms for the broken hearted_

_The ones that are far beyond my reach?_

_Give me Your heart for the one's forgotten_

_Give me Your eyes so I can see_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

As I turned off the radio I heard my daughter call out to me. I turned and smiled at her. Integra had found a spell that would turn her into a vampire but still allow her to grow up to a certain point. So now I had a beautiful vampire daughter. She had long black hair and red eyes like me and her missing arm grew back, it was a slow a difficult process but we managed.

April ran over and climbed into my arms, as she nodded off I carried her over to my coffin and laid us both down inside it. April snuggled closer and in the dark I heard those same three little words I had whispered to her five years ago.

"I love you"

I smiled and drifted off to sleep with my daughter as the sun rose into the sky. For the first time in centuries I was happy and at peace.

I know Alucard was a bit OOC (Out Of Character) but oh well. April is my original character and if you like I will make a sequel, but please no flames. Oh and the song is called Brandon Heath: Give Me Your Eyes thank you for reading! ^-^


End file.
